What's Wrong with This Day?
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Naruto tak mengerti dengan semua ketiba-tibaan ini. Ibunya yang ingin merayakan Halloween, Sakura yang mengabaikannya, Sasuke yang meninggalkan mobil dengan ban bocor dan bensin sekarat, di tambah rumah mewahnya berubah menjadi rumah hantu yang menyeramkan./"Kalian ingin memberiku kejutan atau membunuhku?"/NaruSaku/Simple Sequel by Fict 'Lost'/ SpecialNarutoBirthday!


"Besok tanggal 10 Oktober, kalian tahu maksudnya, kan?" Mata berwarna violet itu bersinar tajam.

Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di sana mengangguk mantap dengan seringaian di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian semua sudah paham dengan susunan rencananya, kan?" kali ini iris mata _emerald_ -lah yang menyipit tajam. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin rencana yang sudah di susun rapih menjadi berantakan.

"Kita harus benar-benar membuat mereka terkejut!" sang wanita bermata ungu juga angkat bicara.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, beberapa pasang mata itu kembali menyipitkan mata dengan tajam sekaligus memasang seringaian lebar di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special For Naruto Birthday**

Tittle : What's Wrong with This Day?

Genre : Friendship, Romance, little bit humor

Pairing : NaruSaku & MenmaShion

 **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, dan kekurangan yang lainnya.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

Naruto dan Menma menatap orang-orang yang keluar-masuk rumahnya dengan bingung. Bagaimana mereka tidak bingung? Baru saja ingin berangkat sekolah, di depan rumah mereka sudah terparkir dua truk besar dengan isi triplek dan atribut _gotic_ lainnya.

" _Okaa-san_ , siapa orang-orang ini?" Menma masih menatap lalu lalang orang yang keluar-masuk rumahnya dengan bingung.

"Dan... untuk apa semua triplek dan kain hitam super banyak itu?" kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

Kushina menyeringai kepada kedua anaknya. "Ayolah, ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, _Kaa-san_ ingin sesekali merayakan _Hallowen_. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekolah sekarang!" Kushina mendorong kedua punggung Naruto dan Menma sampai luar, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto dan Menma saling berpandangan, lalu menghela napas bersamaan. "Aku tak percaya _Kaa-san_ melakukan hal semacam ini." Menma tersenyum masam.

Naruto meringis, lalu menepuk pundak Menma. "Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" Naruto mulai memasuki mobilnya dan di ikuti Menma.

xxx

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto berteriak keras ketika iris safirnya menangkap rambut berwarna musim semi yang sangat di kenalnya. "Menma, aku duluan!" setelah melihat Menma mengangguk, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul sang kekasih.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan _note_ kecil di tangannya.

"Hn." Sakura membalas acuh tak acuh.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. " _Ne_ Sakura- _chan_ , kau mendengarku?"

Belum sempat menjawab, ponsel Sakura lebih dulu berdering, membuat Sakura mau-tak-mau mengangkat ponselnya. Sukses membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Ah, semuanya sudah jadi? Kalau begitu, tolong di antar ke alamat yang sudah kukirimkan. Ya, kami juga butuh penata rias. Begitukah? Aku akan bicara dengan yang lainnya. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku.

"Sakura- _chan_..."

"Maaf Naruto, aku ada urusan!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. _Blue_ _sapphire_ nya masih menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauhinya. Ada apa dengan sikap Sakura kali ini? Naruto kembali mendengus kesal. Ia pun kembali melangkah dengan langkah gontai menuju kelasnya.

.

"Hei, Shion- _chan_! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" Menma menatap tajam wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Semalam, kau kemana saja? Tidak menelponku sama sekali, huh?" Menma mendengus tak suka karena Shion memang tak menelponnya semalam. Jika di lihat dari luar, ia memang tak suka di hubungi sang kekasih yang super berisik macam Shion, tapi dalam hati, ia merasa resah dan khawatir karena gadis itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya dengan kata-kata _'Halo, sayang.'_ Seperti biasanya. _Well_ , walaupun ia pikir kata-kata itu sedikit menggelikan.

"Aku sibuk."

Menma mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Shion terlihat dingin seperti ini? "Shion, ke-kenapa ka-kau..."

"Shion!"

Suara seseorang memotong kalimat Menma. Ketika ia menoleh, terlihatlah Sakura sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Menma mengangkat sebelah alis, ada apa dengan kekasih saudara kembarnya ini? Lalu, dimana Naruto? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama Sakura?

Shion bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Aku butuh pendapatmu mengenai kostum hantu! Mau ikut denganku sebentar? Kita pergi ke kelas Ino!"

Shion mengangguk cepat. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Shion dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Menma yang membeku di tempatnya. Terkadang, ia memang suka mengabaikan Shion, ternyata diabaikan kembali oleh sang kekasih membuatnya hatinya sakit. Apa ini hukuman untuknya? Di saat masih pagi seperti ini, ia sudah merasa galau hanya karena Shion seorang.

Menma tersenyum miris sambil mencengkram dadanya. "Naruto, sepertinya kau juga sedang galau, ya?"

xxx

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kali ini Naruto dan Menma tidak bersama dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Suasana hati mereka sedang kacau karena sikap kedua gadis itu. Terlebih, mereka malah di jauhi. Dan, di sinilah mereka! Bergalau ria di atap sekolah yang tenang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto mulai angkat bicara saat melihat saudara kembarnya menghela napas.

"Shion mengabaikanku," jawab Menma sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau juga kenapa dengan Sakura?" Menma melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura meninggalkanku! Dia langsung berlari setelah menerima sebuah telepon! Bukankah itu aneh? Apa ini tanda-tanda dia mulai selingkuh di belakangku?!" Naruto mulai berpikir yang macam-macam dengan dramatis.

Menma menatap saudaranya tajam. " _Dorama_ apa yang kau tonton semalam?"

Naruto meringis. Tak lama, tatapan matanya terlihat sendu. "Bukan hanya Sakura- _chan_ , teman-teman sekelasku juga mengabaikanku tadi."

"Apa benar?!" pekik Menma tak percaya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto sudah pernah diabaikan dan akhirnya dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya selama setahun ini. Ia tak mau saudaranya kembali diabaikan lagi. "Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kau, aku juga sama. Bahkan Sasuke menjauhiku!"

Naruto mendesah keras. "Aku benar-benar tak paham!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu aneh!" Menma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pasti ada sesuatu! Shion- _chan_ pasti tahu sesuatu!" Menma mengangguk mantap dengan analisisnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ pasti juga tahu sesuatu!" Naruto bergumam pelan. "Menma, ayo cari tahu!" Naruto mulai menatap saudaranya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Apa kau bisa mencari tahu? Yang kau hadapi itu seorang Haruno Sakura!" Menma tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto merasa dirinya kembali _down_.

"Biar aku saja yang cari tahu! Kalau Shion- _chan_ tidak mau membuka mulut, akan kupaksa dia untuk membuka mulut!" Menma menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mundur selangkah. "Entah mengapa, aku prihatin dengan Shion yang mau punya kekasih sepertimu, Menma."

" _Urusai_! Ini kulakukan demi mendapatkan jawaban atas kejadian aneh hari ini. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti! Sampai jumpa!" Menma langsung melesat pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di atap sekolah.

.

Shion memperlebar langkahnya ketika melihat Menma sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan pandangan tajam. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika mata Menma yang tajam terasa menusuk dirinya. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikan Menma. Namun, ketika ia melewati lelaki itu, Menma lebih dahulu mencengkram lengannya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kodiror yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Menma _to the point_ dengan suara yang tenang.

Shion menatap ke arah lain, tak berani melihat mata Menma. "Aku tak menghindarimu! Mungkin, hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Hanya perasaanku? Kau pikir aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama, Shion?" Menma mengambil satu langkah ke depan, membuat Shion ikut mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

Menma mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah wajah Shion. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah indah milik Shion. Menma memegang dagu Shion dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian rencanakan? Beritahu aku!" Menma mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Shion.

Wajah Shion memerah, darahnya mendidih hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Cepat beritahu, kalau tidak..." ibu jari Menma mengusap bibir tipis milik Shion. Perlahan, Menma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Beberapa kedutan mulai muncul di kening Shion. Tak lama...

 _Slap!_

"Ouch! _Ittai_ _yo_... Shion- _chan_! Kenapa kau menamparku?!" Menma langsung mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di cap oleh telapak tangan Shion.

Shion mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untuk mencaritahu, dasar mesum! Sesuai perkiraanku, kau pasti akan mengetahui hal ini karena kau orang yang cukup peka. Yah, mau tak mau kejutan ini hanya akan kita berikan pada Naruto. Hari ini kalian berdua kan ulang tahun."

Detik itu juga Menma langsung ber-oh ria. Tak lama, Menma menyeringai lebar. "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang ini karena aku akan ikut berpatisipasi," gumam Menma dengan seringaian.

"Shion- _chan_! Jelaskan rencananya padaku!"

Shion tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

xxx

Naruto menatap kunci mobil Sasuke di tangannya. Ia menghela napas. Sejak kapan Kakashi- _sensei_ memberi PR bahasa Inggris? Ia tak pernah ingat. Bahkan di agenda nya tak ada PR bahasa Inggris satupun! Alhasil, ia harus membersihkan taman sendirian. Apalagi saat ini sedang memasuki musim gugur. Banyak sekali dedaunan yang berguguran dari tempatnya. Membuatnya bekerja super ekstra.

Dan... apa ini? Ia harus pulang dengan mobil Sasuke?

" _Dobe, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu. Jadi, aku dan Menma akan pulang duluan karena Menma tak mungkin menunggumu menyelesaikan hukuman. Kau boleh pakai mobilku!"_

Naruto mengindikkan bahunya. "Tak apalah! Daripada harus pulang jalan kaki." Naruto mulai membuka kunci mobil dan memasuki kursi kemudi. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobil itu.

.

Belum jauh dari sekolahnya, Naruto merasa ban mobil Sasuke ada yang tak beres. Naruto pun menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar dari sana. Betapa kesalnya ia ketika melihat salah satu ban belakang mobil Sasuke bocor.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Aku harap Sasuke punya ban cadangan dan peralatannya!" Naruto mulai membuka jok mobil dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika ban cadangan dan segala peralatannya tersedia di sana.

Ban cadangan di keluarkan dari jok. Naruto menghela napas sesaat. "Apa aku harus mengganti ban ini sendirian?! Ah, menyebalkan! Ada apa dengan hari ini?!"

.

Baru saja ia menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk mengganti ban mobil dan sekarang, Naruto melotot saat melihat meteran yang menunjukan isi bensin sudah berada di titik nol. Pantas saja mobil ini mati mendadak.

Naruto memukul setir mobil. " _What the hell with stupid f*cking piece of sh*t mother f*cking a**hole son of a b*tch f*ck this car!_ " dan tanpa sadar, ia telah mengeluarkan cacian-makian untuk mobil tak bersalah ini.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Sasuke- _teme_! Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini! Lihat saja nanti!"

xxx

Naruto tersenyum cerah ketika sampai di depan rumahnya. Langit yang tadinya masih di sinari mentari kini sudah sepenuhnya di gantikan oleh sang rembulan. Peluh memenuhi wajah Naruto. Ia lelah. Ya, ia lelah karena pada akhirnya ia harus pulang jalan kaki. Ia tak punya uang untuk naik bus karena dompet yang ada di tasnya sudah di bawa Menma pulang lebih dulu. Apa ini salah Menma? Entahlah.

Ketika masuk ke dalam teras rumah, Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari. Kenapa di teras rumahnya yang besar ini tak ada satpam yang menjaganya? Kemana mereka? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ bisa marah kalau tahu mereka tidak ada di tempat.

"Ah, biarkan sajalah!" gumam Naruto tak peduli dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk.

Ketika membuka pintu, lagi-lagi Naruto di buat melongo. Tunggu! Kenapa rumahnya yang besar menjadi lorong sempit dengan lampu kuning remang-remang? Hei, ini seperti rumah hantu yang ada di tempat wisata.

"Apa triplek yang _Kaa-san_ beli tadi pagi untuk membuat lorong tak berguna seperti ini? Sepanjang apa dia membuat lorong ini hingga ke dalam sana?" Naruto mulai menyipitkan matanya.

"Seperti rumah hantu saja!" gumamnya.

Detik itu juga, lampu teras yang sebelumnya menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang paling terang benderang padam. Sukses membuat Naruto bergidik dan merinding. Suara beberapa langkah kaki membuat Naruto semakin merinding. Degup jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat sekarang, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, dan ia merasa tak bisa bernapas ketika langkah itu semakin mendekati dirinya.

"Hihihi..."

Suara tawa dan sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Naruto tersentak. Ketika ia menoleh, ia hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat melihat tiga sosok berjubah putih dengan corak merah darah. Belum lagi rambut panjang kusut dengan wajah hitam berlumuran darah membuat Naruto ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Gyaaa... Hantu!"

Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah tukang bangunan apa yang di sewa Ibunya hingga bisa mengubah rumah mewah ini menjadi sebuah rumah hantu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika menangkap dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan tongkat panjang.

"Astaga! Apa itu _shinigami_?! Apa benar _shinigami_ seperti itu?! Ayolah, aku sudah pernah mati sekali! Jadi, aku tahu sosok _shinigami_ yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa!" cerocos Naruto panik. Ketika hampir sampai di kedua sosok itu, ia terus melaju, menghantamkan dirinya sendiri ketubuh _shinigami_ itu untuk menerobos.

Lorong buatan dari triplek yang dilapisi kain hitam itu membawa Naruto hingga ke lantai dua, dan hampir di setiap tempat ada hantu yang menunggunya. Masih dengan langkah terburu-buru, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Astaga, _Kami-sama_! Kenapa mereka semua malah mengejarku?! Oh, _shit_!"

Segala umpatan keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika ia sudah sampai di penghujung jalan. Kali ini, di hadapannya adalah sebuah pintu, dan ia tak tahu lorong ini mengarah ke pintu mana karena semuanya sudah di lapisi kain serba hitam. Naruto semakin panik ketika semua hantu yang di temuinya hampir mendekati dirinya.

Naruto menggenggam kenop pintu dengan gelisah. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. "Di buka atau tidak? Apa yang ada di dalam sana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Astaga, hantu-hantu itu mengerikan! Mereka akan menangkapku!" cerocos Naruto dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Tak ada jalan lain! _Kuso_!" maki Naruto ketika hantu-hantu di belakangnya hampir menggapainya, Naruto membuka pintu dalam sekali sentakan.

" _SUPPRISEEE_!"

"Gyaaaa!" Naruto merasa jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tempatnya ketika teriakan yang memekakan telinga memenuhi ruangan itu. Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadanya. Napasnya memburu.

"Ka-kalian..." Naruto mulai bangkit dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata kamar Menma. _Blue_ _sapphire_ Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang yang berbaris horizontal sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Orang tuanya, saudaranya, teman-temannya, dan para pelayannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Membuat pesta ulang tahun untukmu dan Menma."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. "Astaga, _Kami-sama_!" Naruto kembali mengelus dadanya ketika hantu berjubah merah menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur, ia ingin pingsan detik ini.

"Maaf, maaf, ini aku! Kiba!" hantu berjubah merah itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu basah untuk menghilangkan _make_ _up_ tebal itu.

"Kalian semua... ingin memberi kejutan atau membunuhku? Lalu, kenapa Menma tidak ikut? Dia kan juga ulang tahun hari ini! Kenapa harus aku?!" Naruto mulai mengusap peluhnya.

"Karena aku jenius! Aku menyadari semuanya dengan cepat!" Menma berujar sombong. Jarang-jarang melihat wajah kakaknya yang pucat pasi ketakutan seperti itu. Ia begitu... bahagia.

"Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" Naruto menatap semua yang ada di sana satu-persatu. Minato, Kushina, Menma, Shion, Sasuke, para sahabatnya, dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang ternyata ikut berpatisipasi. Tak mungkin pelayan melakukan kekejaman seperti ini pada Tuannya.

Detik itu, seluruh pasang mata langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut musim semi yang masih tertawa geli di ujung ruangan.

"Sakura- _chaaan_ ," panggil Naruto lesu. Walaupun begitu, hatinya sedang tertawa bahagia saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ia ulang tahun. "Kenapa harus konsep rumah hantu?"

Sakura tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Karena aku tahu kau takut hantu."

Menma menyeringai. "Sangat takut! Bahkan, jantungku ikut berdetak keras tadi!" detik itu juga Menma mendapat jitakan manis dari Shion.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli dengan semua orang yang sedang melihatnya. "Apa saja yang sudah kau rencanakan?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Aku mengabaikanmu dari tadi pagi karena aku sibuk dengan semua ini. Aku bekerja sama dengan semuanya. Termasuk Ayah dan Ibumu."

"Aku mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi- _sensei_ karena tidak mengerjakan PR bahasa Inggris."

Sakura tersenyum. "Memang tidak ada. Aku sudah bicara dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan dia mau masuk ke dalam rencana ini."

"Tadi aku membetulkan ban mobil Sasuke yang bocor dan mobilnya juga kehabisan bensin."

"Itu juga sudah rencanaku!"

"Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan mobil Sasuke di pinggir jalan dan jalan kaki sampai ke rumah karena dompet dan tasku sudah di bawa Menma."

Sakura menjentikan jarinya. "Itu juga sudah sesuai rencana!"

Sakura senang karena semua rencana yang di susunnya berjalan mulus, berbeda dengan reaksi Sasuke yang mulai panik karena takut mobilnya akan di derek petugas patroli.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia maju satu langkah mendekati Naruto. "Aku sangat senang untuk kejutan ini. Tapi, aku lelah karena semua rencanamu itu. Aku mau kau tanggung jawab."

Sakura balas tersenyum. Ia mendekap Naruto erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau aku membawakanmu _bentou_ setiap hari?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Kurasa itu masih kurang." Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu dan terus bersamamu, di sisimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Naruto mulai membalas dekapan Sakura. "Itu sudah seharusnya, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura- _chan_. Kau membuatku terkejut."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan mengisi kamar Menma yang memang super luas. Ketika Naruto dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, Minato dan Kushina mendorong sebuah meja dengan kue besar di atasnya ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Menma! Kemarilah! Kau juga harus tiup lilin!" Kushina mulai memanggil Menma.

Naruto dan Menma berdiri bersisian.

"Ini ulang tahun kalian yang ke 17 tahun. Buat permohonan yang bagus ya!" ujar Minato.

Naruto dan Menma mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka memejamkan mata sesaat. Ketika membuka mata, Naruto dan Menma meniup lilin bersamaan.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Mereka semua keluar dari kamar Menma. Ketika keluar, semua triplek yang ada di sana sudah di angkat dan di rapihkan. Acara makan-makan pun di lanjutkan di lantai bawah yang lebih luas. Mereka semua mengambil gelas minum yang sudah di sediakan pelayan di sana.

"Untuk Naruto dan Menma!" Minato mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi untuk bersulang dengan semuanya.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Naruto dan Menma!"

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Naruto... Maafkan aku karena cuma ini yang bisa kubuat untuk hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo fict ini aneh, alurnya cepet, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya :'D maklum, saya adalah manusia yang tak sempurna dan kurang mampu membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna XD.

Ah, setting fict ini, ceritanya setahun kemudian dari fict 'Lost' ya :D. Jadi, Naruto sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya selama satu tahun. Bisa di bilang ini juga sekuel spesial buat Naruto dan Menma yang lagi ulang tahun. XD

 **Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-kun, Menma-kun!**

 **Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2015**


End file.
